Pepinos
by Anniih
Summary: Alemania acusa a España de la bacteria: "¡Soy inocente!" Y Francia insinúa "cosas" con los pepinos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Pepinos y pepinos con insinuaciones sexuales.

**Parejas: **España/Romano, Suecia/Finlandia(solo mención leve).

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pepinos<strong>

― ¿Qué dices al respecto, España? ―pregunta Alemania bastante serio y afectado, pues es el más afectado con todo esto. Si no fuera por Feliciano quien le detuvo con palabras sabias, ahora el pobre español estaría amarrado en una silla a punto de ser tirado al mar, escuchando una risa malvada de Inglaterra sin saber por qué.

Antonio recorre el lugar con sus orbes verdes. Suecia le mira también, y le da escalofríos. A su lado Finlandia se encuentra preocupado. Noruega, no hay mucho que decir, a parte de soportar al danés. Austria está molesto cruzado de brazos, porque no quiere que eso del español llegue a su casa. Y así todos de la Unión Europea con sus preocupaciones, molestos y enojados.

Gacha la cabeza lentamente. ―Yo… ―España comienza a responder, seguro de cómo van las cosas― ¡Soy inocente! ―dice directamente al alemán.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que eres inocente? ―responde Alemania golpeando la mesa― ¡Tus pepinos infectaron a catorces personas en mi país! ¡Tus pepinos, España! **¡Tus pepinos!**

― ¡Que sean míos no significa que yo los infecté!

― ¡Pero si vienen de tu casa, bastardo! ―ahora se mete Lovino sin lo que llamen.

Antonio gira hacia él, y se pone triste. ¡Debería de ayudarlo, no atacarlo!

―No…n-no me mires a-así idio-idiota, maldición. ―la cara de cordero degollado del español es demasiado para el italiano mayor. Ve esos verdes que le hacen cosquillas en el estómago, lagrimeando un poco solo para que le ayude y decirle de alguna manera, que es mala persona y mal país. Enseguida Italia Romano voltea para mirar a otra parte, para su mala suerte, a Francia.

―Ya dije, no soy el culpable. Ni siquiera tengo razones para hacerlo. ―ya está más calmado.

―A ver _mon ami _―Francia apoya la mano en su propia barbilla, de un modo pícaro―. Yo tengo una teoría, que quizás tu no lo recuerdes.

― ¿Teoría?

―_Oui_. Lo más seguro que andabas ebrio y con ganas de hacer cositas ricas con Lovino, y cómo eres el activo, tomaste los pepinos para meter-

― ¡Cierra la boca, Francis! ¡Nadie quiere oír esas barbaridades! ―rápidamente exclama y lo detiene Inglaterra. Justo a tiempo.

España se ruboriza un poco, porque, no es verdad. Y duda de esa teoría del francés.

― ¿Barbaridades? ―se defiende Francis― Arthur, eres el menos adecuado en decirme eso. Tú lo sabes ―sonríe de sobremanera haciendo enojar y dar vergüenza al inglés. De repente a Francia se le ocurre una idea―. Oigan, adivinen que hace Inglaterra en las noches con los pepinos españoles.

― ¿Qué~? ―dicen todos.

― ¿Con mis pepinos? ―Antonio no puede creerlo. ¿Su rival de años hace ese tipo de cosas con sus pepinos? ¡Eso quiere decir que Arthur es el responsable de la bacteria!

En eso, Suecia se preocupa en tapar los oídos de su 'esposa'.

―_Shut up!_ ¡No le crean! ¡Es mentira! ―Arthur se pone de pie rojo de ira y de vergüenza, tapando la boca francesa y llevándoselo a un rincón. Prácticamente para golpearlo. Si fuera necesario, le metería un pepino por el trasero. O dos.

― ¿Qué hará Inglaterra con los pepinos de España, Alemania? ―en ese momento, Feliciano le pide una explicación por no haber entendido a Francis, por suerte.

―No quiero saber. ―responde enseguida.

―Pero…

―No preguntes más, Italia. ―lo dice más por sus saludes mentales, no así como en Hungría, quien tiene un cuaderno creando teorías sobre los pepinos infectados que andan causando malestares en casa de Ludwig.

Mientras que el español no sabe cómo defenderse mirando al francés tirado en el suelo por las patadas británicas, Bélgica carraspea la garganta llamando las atenciones.

―No creo que todo sea culpa de Antonio.

―Es su culpa. ―contradice Holanda.

Bélgica mira a su hermano y sigue con lo suyo. ―Posiblemente los pepinos fueron infectados en alguna parte que no tenga que ver con él. Que sean pepinos españoles, no significa que todo sea su culpa.

― _¡Muchas gracias, Bel! _―Antonio casi llora de la felicidad, hasta para Romano le suena lógico.

―Sigo sosteniendo que la culpa es de España. ―a Alemania nadie le quita de la cabeza que la culpa es del país de la pasión.

― ¡¿Qué tienes en contra del bastardo, macho patatas? ―el italiano se cansa de que todos estén culpando a su pareja.

―No tengo nada en contra. Solo que todo lleva a él a ser el responsable.

― ¡Pero ya he dicho que no he causado Hechatira Coni!

―Escherichia Coli, Antonio.

― ¡Eso mismo!

― ¡Pero todo va hacia ti! ―y entre ellos, continúan discutiendo de quien es la culpa.

Dentro de la sala, entra un hombre cauteloso avanzando donde el inglés y le pronuncia unas cuantas palabras en el oído para luego irse. Arthur queda paralizado retomando enseguida frunciendo el ceño.

― ¡La culpa es de Antonio! ―grita acusando― ¡Esa bacteria llegó a mi país!

― ¡¿Qué~? ―gritan todos alarmados.

― ¡Se está expandiendo! ¡Tipo, como que alguien que detenga los pepinos de Antonio! ―exclama aterrado Polonia, abrazando a Lituania, como si fuese el apocalipsis.

― ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Exijo una investigación, y que lo haga Alemania!

―E-Esperen un momento… ―Francia apenas se va levantando del suelo alzando la mano. Una vez que se sienta apoyando en la pared, prosigue― Esto afirma mi teoría.

Silencio y miradas.

―Antonio le da los pepinos a Arthur para que-

― _¡Cállate Francia!_ ¡No ayudas en nada! ―España va a él a tirarle un zapado en la cara.

― ¡Sigues con eso, y juro que nunca más verás tu Torre Eiffel! ―ayuda Reino Unido. Por primera vez ese par, se unen a callar al francés por cada palabra pervertida. Más aun en el español, quien no da más con ser el acusado, exigiendo una investigación al germano en este mismo instante.

Ludwig, convencido, llama por teléfono a su personal exigiendo y que sea rápida la investigación a esos pepinos malditos apocalípticos. No tarda mucho, incluso asombra a las naciones presentes por la rapidez. Al alemán le llega un papel con los resultados. Se sorprende.

― ¿Qué dice Alemania? ―pregunta Italia del Norte ladeando la cabeza.

―Ejem… ―tartamudea un poco haciendo que los demás tengan incertidumbre por los resultados.

― ¡Habla ya, maldición! ―Lovino lo apresura.

―Dice, que España no es la fuente de la bacteria.

― ¡¿Lo ven, lo ven? ¡No soy el culpable! ¡Siempre lo dije! ¡Soy inocente! ―España se encuentra muy feliz al saberse la verdad. Alza los brazos parándose de la silla, marcando una gran sonrisa para ir abrazar al mayor de los Vargas.

― ¿Qué hacemos entonces? No podemos dejar esto como así. ―menciona la húngara dejando de lado sus teorías. Todo se le fue a la mierda.

―Seguiré con la investigación ―responde Alemania―. Sabré quien es el culpable de la bacteria, y cuando lo encuentre, lamentará haber nacido.

―Tienes mi apoyo. ―se ofrece Arthur.

―Y 'l mío. ―luego Suecia. Sí, a él también le afecta.

―Antes de terminar, y pedir disculpas a Antonio ―mira al nombrado quien deja de abrazar y besar al italiano―, les pido, si van a consumir tomates, lechugas, pepinos, cualquier clase de verdura y hortalizas, no deben ser crudos. ¿Entiendes Feliciano?

― ¿Ve~?

―Nada de tomates crudos. También va para ustedes dos ―le dice al español y al italiano sureño―. Doy por terminada la reunión.

―_Alemania_ ―España posa su mano en el hombro del rubio antes de irse―, lamento lo sucedido, a pesar de estar muy molesto. Me culpaste sin tener pruebas concretas.

―Te di mis disculpas.

―Y por eso, emprenderé una causa legal en tu contra. ―sonríe satisfecho.

―Eres un…

―Ve~, ¿Alemania, vamos? Invito a comer pasta. ―justo interrumpe Italia Veneciano antes de que Alemania pronunciara una grosería. ¡Cualquiera se puede equivocar!

―Señor ―desde la puerta aparece un hombre común e informante, llamando al alemán―, tenemos información sobre los pepinos. Tres provienen de España, y uno de Holanda, señor.

Todos se detienen. Ninguno quiere salir ahora. Se voltean, miran amenazadoramente al holandés.

―Así que…tú. ―pronuncia el español herido por dentro. Jamás imaginó que Holanda estuviera culpándolo cuando es él el responsable. ¡Que vil!

―Esperen…yo no soy el causante. ―explica frunciendo el entrecejo, alistándose para cualquiera ataque repentino.

―Hermano…nunca pensé que fueras tú. ―la belga está sorprendida.

―Y lo más seguro es que los "usa". ―Elizaveta aporta más de lo que debería, haciendo que Bélgica entienda en doble sentido de la palabra. No lo puede creer.

Y Holanda se desconcierta por lo que insinúan ambas mujeres, ¡más su hermana! ¡¿Acaso cree que…? ¡No, jamás! ¡No es Francis!

― ¡Entonces es Holanda! ¡Todos a él! ―Polonia da la orden en atacar. No pasan ni dos segundos cuando media Unión Europea va hacia al acusado holandés.

Lituania intenta detener al polaco, afirmándolo de la cintura, mientras que patalea en ir a golpear.

Holanda, en su acto de reflejo, levanta la mesa para que caiga encima de los demás, así salir corriendo. Lo logra. Escapa de la sala de los idiotas que lo culpan.

― ¡Quítate de encima, _wine bastard_! ―Inglaterra tira al francés a cualquiera parte con tal de ir tras el hermano de Bélgica.

― ¡Se escapa! ―informa España afirmándose en la perilla de la puerta.

― ¡Yo lo sigo! ―Alemania sale corriendo a toda velocidad porque es el más afectado. Y como había dicho antes, el causante lamentará haber nacido.

Y así, todos siguieron a Ludwig para atrapar a Holanda, o hasta que tengan pruebas que digan, que también es inocente de la bacteria de los pepinos españoles o quizás de otra verdura.

¡Corre Holanda, corre!

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hace tiempo que no hacía nada de humor relacionado con algo que sucede en el mundo. ¡Me encantó! Y pobre Antonio, le habían echado la culpa por los pepinos. Lo supe en las noticias y exploté de la risa mentalmente al pensar tan mal, así como lo hizo Francis(xD)

* * *

><p>•<strong>Escherichia Coli:<strong> Bacteria que se encuentra generalmente en los intestinos animales, y por ende en las aguas negras, también a mala manipulación de alimentos. Puede causar infecciones intestinales y extraintestinales generalmente graves, tales como infecciones del aparato excretor, cistitis, meningitis, peritonitis, mastitis, septicemia y neumonía.

•El Gobierno alemán señaló en principio a España como origen de los productos vegetales implicados en la intoxicación alimentaria, dando dos fuentes de producción en Málaga y Almería. Holanda es otro país señalado. Tras el análisis de las heces de los pacientes, se ha descartado el origen español, pero se desconoce el origen de la bacteria en toda la cadena hasta el consumidor, desde la producción, el transporte y la distribución, por lo que no se puede descartar la manipulación de productos en Alemania, que ha sido señalada como el país de origen de la intoxicación ocurrida en viajeros que han tocado suelo alemán. No se ha descrito jamás, tampoco en el pasado, ningún caso en España de una infección por la bacteria implicada en el brote alemán. En España existe un posible caso de infección por el consumo de verduras frescas en Alemania

•España advirtió que emprenderá causa legal contra Alemania por las pérdidas que han sufrido los agricultores de esa nación ibérica, de unos 200 millones de euros, según fuentes oficiales.

•El contagio llegó a Reino Unido, con 17 muertos y miles de enfermos en el norte. En Suecia, solo una muerte. Por mientras la cuenta va así: 347 en Alemania, 30 en Suecia, 13 en Dinamarca, 6 en Francia, 7 en Holanda, 1 en Suiza y 6 en Estados Unidos.

* * *

><p>Algo están haciendo con los pepinos, yo lo sé xD<p>

Ojalá que esto no empeore y que se sepa de dónde proviene la bacteria. Ni que llegue aquí.

Saludos a todos. Cuídense, no coman verduras crudas, háganle caso a Ludwig ;D

**¿Review's?**


End file.
